


Excuse Me?

by punkrocktaire



Series: Misadventures of Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Virgin Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktaire/pseuds/punkrocktaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's always up to ruffle some feathers. It's a means to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me?

"What do you mean you told him?" Derek growled. He was pissed. Beyond pissed. Scott backed off a bit, surprised Derek had been riled up so quickly.

"Dude, chill. I mean I told him. What's the problem?"

A low rumble escapes Derek's chest. "At the moment? You. What did you say?"

"Only that we were talking about him."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what was his response?" Derek looked frustrated.

Scott grinned. "Utterly pink. Ridiculously blushy. Down right rosy."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Derek relaxed visibly. "Is he... Should I..." Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What do I do?"

"Ideally? Stiles. "

"Don't talk about him that way! Stiles," he says the name delicately, his lips quirking up, "isn't that kind of guy."

Scott snorted. "Yeah, only because he hasn't got the chance."

"What do you mean?" Scott raises an eyebrow and Derek cocks his head to the side, realization dawning. "You mean to tell me he's never..."

"What do you think?"

"But he's so... I mean, doesn't anyone else see how wonderful he is?"

Scott's smiling again. "Maybe, maybe not. He's a lot to handle."

"I could handle him," Derek smirks, laughing at his private joke.

"I'm sure you could. Why don't you talk to him about this?"

Derek is taken aback. "I could never...he's..." Derek sighs. "I can't get a word in edgewise with him."

"He talks more when he's nervous."

Derek laughs, actually laughs out loud. "Is he ever calm?"

"Around you? No."

"Hmm." Derek sits, watching himself pick his nails, thinking. Scott takes his cue and slips out of the room, leaving Derek with his probably not so pure thoughts. 

Good for him, Scott's thinking. Somehow he didn't think Stiles would appreciate this conversation quite as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, I promise it'll be a while story at some point.


End file.
